Random Theatre Preview: The Day Hell was Set Free
by Crystalmaiden62
Summary: This a preview to a story idea between Aerith the Evenstar and me. It's our characters, Aerith, and I doing Disney stories, only our version and with bloopers. This is one of the bloopers to one of the stories we're going to be doing. It's really random.


Crystalmaiden62 sat next to Anna as she sat up.

Crystal: Feeling better?

Anna: Yes, what are you working on?

Crystal: What happened the other day with the cast of _To Dance Among the Skies _as well as N, Ventus, Blair, and Aerith the Evenstar.

Anna paled and shuddered.

Anna: Are you sure you want to post it?

Crystal: Of course, this is the preview to the hard work Aerith and I have been working on. And seeing as our little incident, I think the readers would like to see this.

Blair: You called that little.

They looked to see Blair walking in.

Blair: Everyone was running for their lives.

Crystal: I know that but still, it's something for the fans to see what we're planning but first the Disclaimers.

Disclaimers: I don't own N, Ventus, Vanitas or anything I reference even though they're only slightly mentioned here. I don't own Transformers Armada and I don't own Valerie or Astera; these two belong to Aerith the Evenstar who's also in this. The only people I own are Anna and Blair.

Crystal: Aerith the Evenstar and I are currently working on ideas for a story with our characters. This is our preview to our planning story, Random Theatre. We're planning on having our characters doing different Disney stories and others if we decided it. Along with the stories, we've got bloopers to the making. This is one of the bloopers and we hope you like it. Oh, and seeing as this has more transformers characters than characters from other series, it's gonna be under Transformers/Beast Wars. And please, no flame.

* * *

><p>Random Theatre Bloopers: The Day Hell was set Free<p>

It was really a quiet day at Random Theatre, the cast was taking a break and Aerith the Evenstar is working with Valerie on some of her lines for a scene in the Little Mermaid production. Crystalmaiden62 was busy looking over the script and videos of the practices done for the last few days. So far, things were going really well but the cast of _To Dance Among the Skies_ as well as Crystal's characters are still behind on a few scenes.

"At least everyone's okay with Vanitas being around." Crystal thought out loud, rubbing her forehead.

"Crystal." She looked up and jumped seeing Sideways standing in the doorway.

"Sideways, what are you doing here?" Crystal asked shakily as he walked into the room.

"I was wondering if you'd do me a favor." Sideways asked, with a certain gleam in his optics. Crystal paled at these words.

"Should I be calling the police now?" Crystal asked taking out her cell phone.

"Now, why would you need that?" Sideways asked as Crystal just stared at him. She didn't need to answer him, as she pulled out a notebook from her bag titled _'Things Sideways has Done to Make Production Harder'_. "Really though, I just need this one favor."

"Sideways, you and I both know when you ask for something you mean something else." Crystal said, noticing Blair standing near the doorway and looking into the room.

"You don't have to worry about anything. I just want to offer a suggestion on what scene we should do next." Crystal raised an eyebrow at this. Reading Aerith's stories, working on Swan's Love, as well as watching Transformers Armada; she knew that Sideways always has something up his sleeve. Still, Crystal couldn't help but listen.

"Okay, what cha got?"

"I was thinking of practicing the wedding scene." This really wasn't a good thing. Valerie has an understandable fear of Sideways and even to do a mock wedding that's supposed to be interrupted is still something Crystal wasn't sure how to present to the ballerina. Still, they needed to practice that scene.

"Alright, we needed to do that scene anyway." Crystal said with a sigh but instantly regretted it. A look suddenly spread over Sideways's face that looked like he was smirking under his mask and it was unnerving to the extreme.

"Thank you, I'll be waiting on stage."

"We won't be doing it until tomorrow." Crystal pointed out and Sideways just left the room without any reply as Blair walked in.

"I can't believe you're going to listen to him." Blair said as Crystal took off her mini top hat to run her fingers through her hair. "We all know he's got something planned in that freaky brain of his. So, why the hell did you freaking listen to him?"

"I know, and I'm regretting it. Sweet Santa Christ, I think I just doomed us all." Crystal groaned before slumping onto her desk. "But we've got no choice, call Aerith and Optimus here at once. Tell them it's an emergency." Blair nodded and ran to find the Autobot leader and Aerith. Knowing Blair, Crystal knew she'd probably tell them on the way to the office what has happened. Sure enough, Aerith came in looking a mix between horrified and shocked.

"Crystal, what were you thinking listening to Sideways of all people!" Aerith asked as Crystal rubbed her ears.

"I know, it was stupid but we need to practice that scene anyway. This was going to happen sooner or later." Crystal pointed out as Aerith and Optimus looked at each other. "Anyway, I've come up with a plan for a case like this."

"Is that why you made a bomb shelter under then lounge room?" Blair asked, as Crystal nodded.

"Blair, since you and Anna will be there on stage with Valerie, if anything happens I want to you take Valerie down there if things get out of hand. Optimus, please ask the other Transformers to stay with Jetfire during this. Also tell Astera to stay on the side closest to Valerie so she can protect her and the others as they get for the bomb shelter." Crystal said, looking through a notebook. 'She actually wrote all her plans in a notebook for this?' The OC, the fellow writer, and the Autobot leader thought, watching Crystal read off her notes. "We'll also be needing com links to communicate with each other if something happen. Aerith will stay with me and I need N and Ventus to check if things are out of place. Have Sideswipe and Blurr help them."

"Right." They said and Optimus and Blair left the room leaving Aerith with Crystal.

"How had do you think this'll be?"

"Probably worse than Cyclonus and his blaster crazy moment the other month." Crystal said with a sigh. "Let's just prepare for hell when it happens."

The next day was tough; anyone who came in could feel the tension in the air. Crystal and the others passed on the new of what scene they were doing to the rest of the cast and each had their own feelings and worries. Valerie and Jetfire having their own worries out weighting everyone else. Valerie was absolutely terrified to be near Sideways during a mock wedding after seeing an evil gleam in his optics and Jetfire was fuming at having Valerie near Sideways in a romantic scene even though it was fake. It made Crystal regret not making the rule of not allowing fire arms for everyone and not just Cyclonus. Jetfire kept readying his blaster and people were nervous to come near him. Crystal and Aerith hope that Sideways had forgotten about the scene but that was impossible because he and Vanitas, who went missing a few minutes ago, kept reminding the two writers every chance they got.

Sadly, the time came and they had to practice. Everyone on stage except Rad, who was playing the priest, read out the lines for the marriage watched carefully. Yes, it seemed to look normal apart from Valerie's shaking in fright, which was bad, and Jetfire clutching the armrest so tightly Crystal and Aerith could hear the wood cracking, as this fellow transformers stared, looking like they were sitting on a time bomb. As Rad kept saying his lines, Crystal and Aerith noticed the absence of the characters who'll interrupt the wedding.

"Where the heck are the Minicons?" Crystal hissed, wanting to have this scene end before anything happened.

"I don't know, I just saw them thirty minutes ago." Aerith whispered before the com link went off. "Yes?"

"Guys, the Minicons are gone!" Aerith and Crystal stared at each other after hearing this from N.

"Optimus, do you read?" Aerith squeaked into her com link. "We've got a problem, the Minicons are missing!"

"I know, I just caught Vanitas. He's been moving the Minicons to the prop room." The prop room wasn't really a room, more like a huge building attached to the theatre that held all the props for past and future shows. But that wasn't important.

"Do you Valerie Smith, take Evan to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Rad asked, trying not to make eye contact with Sideway.

"I think we can just skip the wedding." Everyone stared as Sideways quickly removed his mask and pulled Valerie into a kiss. Everything happened in a millisecond.

Screams, gunshots, running, Sideways's laughter while Jetfire cussed in Cybertronian filled the theatre. Everyone tried to escape as Jetfire started shooting at Sideways, who took it upon himself to transform into his motorcycle mode and start riding around near people and they barely managed to escape the lasers. The transformers did their best to stop the shuttle mech, but Hell have no furry than Jetfire's angry against Sideways who's done harm to Valerie.

"So that's what Sideways is up to!" Crystal screamed as she and Aerith ran for their lives as bits of set and light equipment started falling and most of the humans ran to take refuge in the bomb shelter while the transformers stayed behind to stop the madness.

"If this keeps up, the whole theatre will come down on us!" Aerith pointed out as the two managed to jump out of the way just in time as one of Jetfire's lasers nearly hit them and Crystal had to dive behind the wall on the stage in order to escape an on falling sand bag. Sideways, who was driving near the two, laughed as the fanfiction writers did their best not to get hit.

"How the hell are we supposed to stop him?" Crystal asked, taking off mini her top hat as dust started to fall from the ceiling.

"I don't know, the only one who can probably calm him down is Valerie!" Aerith screamed as they heard Starscream, now cussing out but the two writers were too scared to look over the wall to see if he had joined the fight.

"We can't risk it! It's too dangerous!"

"Then why are we here?"

"Because we're directors as well as writers of this play gone wrong! Besides, I don't think my magic iPod has enough power to rebuild the whole theatre if it's been burnt to a thunder by Jetfire's rage!" Crystal pointed out, taking out her magic iPod out from mini top hat. "Our only option is for knock out Jetfire some how or at least hold him down long enough to restrain Sideways!"

"Yeah and how are we gonna do that?" Aerith asked as Crystal tied a white cloth to a near by stick and stuck it out. When she pulled it back, there wasn't anything left to even look at. "Again, how are we gonna do that? Jetfire's not gonna stop any time soon."

Crystal couldn't answer as they heard a motorcycle pass by and a laser hit through the wall, shutting Crystal up. The two got up and ran to find a new hiding spot to plan a way to stop the mess. But Sideways had other plans. He drove beside the two and even if they stopped he stayed close to them as Jetfire kept shooting at them.

"Leave us alone! What the hell did we do to you?" Crystal screamed, as the two ran but Sideways just laughs cruelly at them. "Guess I've got no choice!" Crystal took out her iPod and summoned a broomstick and the two jumped on to fly off. Still, that didn't stop Sideways as he jumped into the air next to them. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Crystal screamed as Jetfire shot his blaster, missing them and Sideways but the force sent the two on the boom stick to the ground as Sideways to transform and standing with his back to them as Jetfire came closer, his blaster ready to kill.

"This is it, you virus. I don't care if the story will get messed up, as long as you go offline."

"Go ahead, try to hit me. You aim is terrible." Sideways sneered as the two writers clung to each other for fear.

"Oh god, we're gonna die." Crystal whimpered as Aerith was already in tears. Their legs too tired from running, they couldn't move away.

"I never thought I'd die at the hands of my favorite transformer."

"I never thought I'd die by a transformer." Crystal said, taking out two blindfolds. "Blindfold?"

"I'm good." They watched as the two transformers stared at each other. But something sudden happened.

A set came falling down hitting Jetfire while a huge sand bag hit Sideways. This temporary distraction gave a chance for the other transformers to act. Optimus, Megatron, Wheeljack, and Hot Shot jumped Sideways, warping him in chains, while Redalert, Hoist, and Scavenger held Jetfire back. Cyclonus and Demolishor were busy trying to pry the blaster and sword from Starscream, who was trying to get at Sideways. Crystal and Valerie looked at each other before smiling with joy.

"Yay! We get to live!" The two jumped and looked to Sideways, who looked at them from the ground.

"What do we do with him?" Wheel Jack asked, not looking at Sideways.

"Just throw him in the prop room for now, we'll deal with him after we fix the damages." Crystal said, taking out her iPod to start repairing the theatre.

"Right." Crystal looked up from her work as Optimus, Megatron, Wheeljack, and Hot Shot dragged him to the prop room while three other Autobots pushed to the lounge room in hopes of seeing Valerie safe and sound would calm him down.

"Who saved us anyway?" Aerith asked, looking up to see who had dropped the stuff to save their lives. Suddenly, the Phantom of the Opera music began to play and fog began to fall from the ceiling they had to squint to see who was up there. "Tidal Wave? What are you doing?" Yes, it was Tidal Wave but this sudden moment confused Aerith and Crystal.

"Tidal Wave watched _Phantom of the Opera_." Crystal could see an anime sweat drop behind Aerith's head and she could almost feel one from behind her head too.

"Okay, not that your entrance was cool and all but how do you know about the _Phantom of the Opera_?"

"The new girl showed Tidal Wave." That explained a lot to Crystal as Aerith looked confused.

"Who's he talking about?"

"The new OC character I'm making. You'll see her in the next production." Crystal said as Aerith nodded calmly. "Anyway, we'd better start fixing the damages." It took two hours to fix everything. The buildings were easy thanks to the magic iPod Touch but there were some other pressing matters. For one, Valerie didn't want to go on stage for the in case Sideways did something like that again during the real performance. Everyone could understand her and she left early with Jetfire. Most injuries were easily treatable that's to Red Alert but one was horrified. It turns out, while Crystal and Aerith were trying to figure out a play behind the set Sideways he went to attack the bomb shelter and Anna tried to defend it only to be sent flying into the prop room some how. Ventus had to come to Crystal's office to ask for a vacation for them after they finish with their parts for the play. On the plus side, Crystal changed cast for Sideways when he has to become human and made it N, who was happy to make sure another problem that could endanger Blair wouldn't happen again.

"This is really a mess." Crystal groaned as Aerith came in, looking serious.

"We need to make separate place for Sideways?" Aerith pointed out as Crystal looked up at her. "The other's don't want Jetfire having another episode and we've all had enough."

"I agree, but where?"

"The prop room, that's big enough." Aerith said quickly as Crystal nodded.

"Yeah, it's big enough. The only problem will be if someone gets lost in there." Crystal said getting up. "You want to come with me?"

"Can't I've got a meeting with the transformers about all this." Crystal sighed and she left to meet Sideways in the prop room. The prop room was huge and it truly was a perfect place to make a spot for Sideways that's far away from everyone. Still, it felt good to see Sideways bound on the ground. "You ready to be nice?" Sideways just kept quiet as Crystal walked up to him. "After what happened today, everyone thinks it's best I make a place for you here in the prop room. I'm gonna be nice even after what you did today and design it the way you want it."

"Really?" Crystal didn't like the way he said that but the need to make sure he was happy so he wouldn't bother anyone else over rid her instincts.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"I'd like something like the Oogie Boogie manor." Crystal raised an eyebrow at this. Since when did he know about _Nightmare Before Christmas_? And why the heck would he want a place like that sack of bugs? It didn't sound like him.

"Um... How do you know about Oogie Boogie?"

"Blair was nice enough to let me borrow her copy of the movie." Crystal made a mental note to talk to Blair about this.

"I never thought you'd be into that style." Crystal said as she began her work and pieces of wood came and started building the manor.

"Oh don't worry, I have great plans for this." Crystal paled slightly at this.

"I'm not gonna ask." Soon the building finished and Sideways looked pleased. Crystal didn't even say anything and ran for the exits as she heard Sideways laughing loudly. When she got out, she bumped into Aerith, who was surprised to see Crystal so pale.

"Crystal, what's wrong?" Aerith asked as her fellow writer and director moved to lean on the wall but ended up sliding down as her knees went weak.

"I think I just made another mess." Crystal gasped, looking up at her friend. "We'd better be prepared for anything." But things were quiet during the rest of the week and everything stayed calm not really knowing what Sideways plans on doing with his new home. This is because most people were afraid to go anywhere near his place in the prop room. But they say, you can hear screams coming from the prop room in the middle of the night when no one is there.

* * *

><p>Anna shuddered.<p>

Anna: I nearly died that day.

Crystal: We know, don't worry.

Blair: Who's this new OC anyway?

Crystal: Well you'd just have to wait for that.

Blair: No way, I bet you told Aerith about it.

She walks away and Crystal sighed.

Crystal: Well hope you liked it! Bye!


End file.
